housefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Daves Villa/¡Buenas noticias para los que estábamos desilusionados!
Posiblemente, tal como me sucedió a mí, pensaste que House M.D. nos iba a seguir dando malas noticias; porque ese parecía ser un objetivo. En primer lugar, nos enteramos que es probable que la octava temporada (sin estrenarse) fuese la última, ya que debido a la disminución de la audiencia y a los altos costos de producción, el futuro de la serie se estaba resquebrajando y era necesario terminar con todo de una vez. Luego, la ida inesperada de Cuddy nos sobresaltó a todos y muchos fans perdieron la esperanza de continuar viendo la serie. Además, el final no tan convincente (según opiniones externas) de la séptima temporada originó que una parte representativa se llevara una gran desilusión. Y como si fuera poco, se nos manifestó que Jesse Spencer y Olivia Wilde no tenían un futuro claro en la serie. Al igual que Hugh Laurie, quien piensa dejar la actuación luego de la octava temporada para prestar atención a su carrera músical. Hasta estos puntos, el panorama de la serie no era bien visto y debo destacar que a mí me causó un gran malestar. No teníamos grandes avances y mis ansias por saber algo estaban el límite. Imaginense como debía yo de sentirme. Pero, ¿qué pasó hace poco? Pues parece que esa cobertura de malas noticias se fue rompiendo. Y gracias al twitter (@DrHousewiki) me pude enterar de algunos detalles que me alegraron el día. Peter Blake (@pkbhouse), uno de los escritores de la serie, manifestó por su cuenta que estaba escribiendo el primer episodio de la octava temporada (con "Dark Matter" como posible título). Aquí me di cuenta que los preparativos para una temporada gloriosa estaban comenzando. Luego, pero no menos importante, Jesse Spencer escribió que sí volvería a la serie y con un bronceado, lo que causó furor a los usuarios que se dieron por enterado. Además, un usuario de twitter (@exhd13) preguntó a Peter Blake (@pkbhouse) quién sería el escritor del segundo episodio de la octava temporada, ¿y cuál la fue la sorpresa? ¡Que le respondiera Foster y Friedman! No sé ustedes, pero a mí criterio, el enterarme de esto me hace pensar que los escritores están preparándose bastante. Y eso es precisamente lo que se confirma con un mensaje de Greg Yaitanes donde explicó que se estaban preparando para traernos una temporada jugosa. Y como si fuera poco, @DrHousewiki, nuestra cuenta de twitter, tuvo la iniciativa de preguntar a Peter Blake si el primer episodio de la temporada iba ser interesante, y nos respondió, "muy interesante". Así que, no podemos negarnos de que luego de tantas noticias desilusionantes, hemos recibido un montón de actualizaciones de regocijo. Tal vez, Lisa Edelstein no tenga pensado volver a la serie, y por lo visto, Olivia Wilde puede que tampoco, pero al menos sabemos que tenemos otras noticias de interés... y eso es algo. Les adjunto algunos tweets de los que hacemos referencia. Peter Blake: @Pedantic I'm writing 801 (Peter Blake manifestando que está escribiendo el primer episodio) Jesse_Spencer: Rule no. 2. I'm coming back for season 8 with a tan and a busted board http://t.co/f1xnuEp @pkbhouse do you know who is writing 8.02? Respuesta: @exhd13 Foster and Friedman @pkbhouse 8x01 será un episodio interesante?? Qué podemos esperar los fanáticos?? (La pregunta realizada por la página) Respuesta: @DrHousewiki Muy interesante! Greg Yaitanes: Starting prep on season 8, yo! Season opener is juicy. En conclusión, cambiemos esa cara triste (que podamos tener) y animémonos que ¡House M.D. todavía sigue en pie! Me despido, instandoles a que participen en las encuestas de la página principal y esperando su sabio comentario. Saludos. PD: ¡Se me olvidaba! House M.D ha sido nominado a los Emmy. Categoría:Entradas